Adiós soledad
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Solo ella podía hacer latir su congelado corazón. Y solo él podía hacerla feliz. [Historia situada entre los capítulos 699 y 700 del manga] Cap 2: Te Amo
1. Mi perdición

_**Capitulo editado**_

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Género:** Drama-Romance

 **Letra canción:** Apocalyptica –Not strong enough

 **-…- :** Diálogos

 **-"…":** Pensamientos

 **Adiós soledad**

 **Por Rocio-Asakura**

 _Capitulo 1: "Mi perdición"_

…

 _You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride._

 _And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to it's knees._

 _I'm not strong enough to stay away._

…

La cerradura hizo un sonido seco antes de abrirse, permitiéndole el paso a su departamento. Tras dejar el bolso en una silla cercana, Sakura estiro sus músculos entumecidos. Aquel había sido un día muy largo.

Era ya entrada la noche y sus planes para lo que quedaba del día eran sencillos: Tomaría una ducha caliente, prepararía algo liviano para cenar y se iría a dormir. Aún tenía que presentar el informe de la misión que acababa de terminar, pero eso podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa lentamente, encamino sus pasos rumbo el baño. Y una vez bajo la ducha se permitió a si misma deshacerse de la máscara con la que había cargado todo el día.

La realidad era que su corazón estaba incompleto. Tenía un agujero en él, vacío, y de un tamaño tan grande que últimamente sentía como si nada podría llenarlo jamás.

Por supuesto que amaba hacer misiones, y por supuesto que la hacía feliz poder ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban en el Hospital. Pero…El sentimiento de soledad que poco a poco crecía en ella era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

En los últimos meses se había llenado de trabajo, manteniéndose siempre ocupada, en búsqueda de algo que la llenara. Pero no había servido de nada. Aunque Sakura sabía que resultaría así, después de todo ella misma era consciente de que aquella búsqueda se trataba solo una absurda excusa. Lo que realmente buscaba era terminar el día completamente agotada para así poder evitar momentos como aquel, en que su cabeza aún conservaba las fuerzas para recordarle que aún le faltaba más y que no era genuinamente feliz.

Suspiro.

Estaba cansada de sus propios pensamientos. No tenía caso continuar dándole vueltas al asunto. Quizás solo se encontraba melancólica por lo que veía a sus amigos sentar cabeza, comenzando uno a uno a formar sus familias. Incluso Naruto se había casado hace poco.

Y ella no sentía envidia por ellos, ¡Claro que no! Al contrario, estaba verdaderamente feliz por todos. Pero al mismo tiempo toda la situación le recordaba que al final del día solo la esperaría un hogar vacío, en el cual ni siquiera estaba puesto su corazón, ya que este se había marchado de viaje años atrás…junto con Sasuke Uchiha.

Y ella siempre esperaría su regreso, por supuesto. Lo esperaría durante la eternidad de ser necesario. Por más que no existieran promesas entre ellos, por más que nunca estuvieran juntos y por más que él nunca pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos. Lo esperaría aún si eso significaba que estaría sola y que probablemente no tendría nunca una familia. Porque simplemente su corazón era incapaz de amar a nadie más.

Termino de bañarse, y una vez frente al espejo golpeo suavemente sus mejillas para darse ánimos. De esta forma la máscara volvió a su lugar.

Se vistió rápidamente con ropa cómoda y, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, salió del baño.

Fue entonces que se percató por primera vez de la presencia de otra persona en el lugar.

-¿Quién está ahí? –inquirió, colocándose en posición de combate.

Un hombre, envuelto en una desgastada capa, emergió de entre la oscuridad de la sala.

-Sasuke-kun –susurro, sorprendida.

Y simplemente así su degastada máscara se rompió en miles de pedazos, dando paso a las lágrimas que habían sido contenidas por tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…? –intento buscar las palabras correctas, su mente hizo y deshizo miles de oraciones, pero simplemente le fue imposible pensar con claridad. Todas las emociones guardadas se habían liberado, volviendo su interior un caos incontrolable.

Una radiante sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios.

-Bienvenido –pudo articular al fin mientras que fijaba sus ojos esmeraldas, rebosantes de sentimientos, en aquel hombre que había extrañado con locura.

Sin responder, Sasuke se acercó a ella para luego rozar con sus dedos la marca de una lagrima.

Las mejillas de la pelirosa ardieron con furia ante el contacto.

Y eso fue todo lo que el portador del sharingan necesitó para confirmar lo que deseaba saber.

Sin dudarlo más, poso sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola como debió haberla besado mucho tiempo atrás. Reclamando por fin lo que siempre había sido suyo.

El calor abrasador que lleno su pecho al momento del contacto por un momento lo paralizo. Todo lo que sentía era tan fuerte, tan profundo, que la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos en cierta forma lo asustaba. Pero él quería que ella lo sintiera, que pudiera entender con aquel gesto todo lo que nunca había sido capaz de expresar con palabras.

Comenzó a mover su boca lentamente, cuidando de no ser muy brusco con ella. Pero cuando Sakura, una vez recuperada de su asombro, correspondió su beso separando ligeramente los labios y liberando un suave gemido, lo que le quedaba a Sasuke de resistencia se fue al demonio.

Y es que él sabía que estaba perdido.

Desde el momento en que había vuelto a Konoha solo para verla, y más aún cuando sus sentidos ( **siempre fríos y calculados** ) se habían agitado al verla entrar al departamento y comenzar a quitarse la ropa, el joven había tomado conciencia que ya no podría seguir oprimiendo sus sentimientos por aquella mujer.

Sabia de sobra que aún le quedaba mucho para redimirse. Sabía de sobra que aún no se la merecía.

Pero ella lo necesitaba, lo había sentido. Y él haría todo con tal de verla sonreír una vez más.

…

Sakura se despertó alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada con el cuerpo ligeramente dolorido, pero con el corazón pleno y desbordante de felicidad.

De inmediato sintió como el pecho de Sasuke se movía de forma acompasada debajo de ella, por lo que se esforzó en no moverse demasiado para evitar despertarlo. En vista de que no podría levantarse decidió permanecer así, recostada contra el pecho masculino, disfrutando del roce de las pieles expuestas.

Estaba algo asustada por el mañana. No podía evitar preguntarse qué sería de ellos dos.

La noche pasada no habían hablado demasiado…más bien no habían hablado en lo absoluto, por lo que aún quedaban muchas cosas sin aclarar.

La noche pasada…ella solo se había limitado a amarlo con todo el amor que siempre había guardado para él, sin guardarse ya nada. Pero estaba segura que, lo que había pasado, no significaba que las cosas cambiarían. Él no se quedaría. Los ojos negros aún guardaban mucho dolor en su interior como para que pudiese permanecer en un solo lugar, en paz.

Aunque claro que había importantes cambios, ahora ella sabía que aquel hombre la quería con sinceridad. Por supuesto que no se lo había dicho, y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero había podido comprender con claridad todo lo que él, con cada beso y caricia, había tratado de trasmitirle.

Sus sentimientos lo habían alcanzado, y no podía contener la inmensa felicidad que eso la hacía sentir. Se sentía tan plena que comenzaba a creer que todo lo que había tenido que esperar por aquel momento había valido completamente la pena.

En medio de sus pensamientos su estómago rugió con fuerza, recordándole que no había ingerido alimentos en toda la noche.

-¿Tienes hambre?

La profunda voz masculina la hizo incorporarse de golpe, completamente avergonzada.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Perdón! ¿Te desperté? –Sakura se envolvió con las sabanas mientras que su acompañante la imitaba y tomaba asiento en la cama junto a ella.

-No cenaste –observo él, fijando sus ojos en los esmeraldas.

-No...-reconoció, con las mejillas sonrojadas- Puedo ir a preparar algo ahora para los dos. ¡Espérame aquí!

El poseedor del sharingan la observo levantarse de la cama de un salto, sujetando firmemente la sabana en torno a su cuerpo.

Libero un suave suspiro al sentir como sus instintos volvían a despertarse, aún insatisfechos, pero por supuesto que él no se dejaría ganar dos veces por alto tan salvaje.

-Te acompaño –exclamo, colocándose de pie y tomando del suelo su pantalón.

-De…de acuerdo –susurro la pelirosa, dedicándole otras de sus sonrisas radiantes.

La cual mando de nuevo a su autocontrol a volar.

Gruño vencido, levantando a la mujer con su único brazo y recostándola de nuevo en la cama.

Verdaderamente estaba perdido.

…

 **Buenas noches a todos. Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Naruto, y lo cierto es que no ando escribiendo lo que tengo miles de cosas que hacer, pero simplemente, con todo lo que salió últimamente, esta pareja me tiene con la cabeza en un estado de** : Díos! Dense amor de una vez mierda! **(¿?).**

 **Por lo que aquí está mi pequeño granito de arena de como creo que pasaron las cosas entre estos dos. Tengo un par de ideas más sobre y quizás los suba como otro one shot dentro de esta historia si es que les gusto.**

 **Lo cierto es que esta historia me costó HORRORES escribirla. Y aún no estoy del todo conforme…pero bueno. Espero sus opiniones para saber si la modifico o si no vale la pena seguirla.**

 **Saludos cordiales a todos!**

 **Rocio-asakura**

-Amor ¿Crees que soy muy bajita?

-Pues tienes una estatura común.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, comúnduende


	2. Te amo

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**_

 **Género:** Comedia-Romance

 **Letra canción:** Hoobastank –The reason

 **Adiós soledad**

 **Por Rocio-Asakura**

 _Capitulo 2: "Te amo"_

…

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

 _It's something I must live with everyday_

 _And all the pain I put you through_

 _I wish that I could take it all away._

 _I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new. And the reason is You_

…

-¡Gracias por su compra! –exclamo alegremente la vendedora mientras que Sasuke abandonaba el lugar.

Sujetando firmemente la bolsa con provisiones, el joven encamino sus pasos de regreso al departamento de Sakura, en donde se alojaba desde su "regreso no definitivo" a la aldea. Solo llevaban conviviendo juntos algunas semanas y ya comenzaba a hartarse de que la ninja médico no le dejase mover ni un dedo para ayudar con las tareas de la casa. Todo lo que se le permitía hacer era permanecer sentado en la sala, mientras que ella sola cocinaba, lavaba y limpiaba.

No era un inútil, sabía perfectamente cómo cuidarse, y le irritaba que aquella mujer no accediese a que él colaborase en algo. Se sentía una maldita carga. ¡Eran una pareja! ( **o algo así** ) ¿No se suponía que debían apoyarse mutuamente?

Pero hasta aquí llegaba todo. Estaba decidido a cambiar las cosas.

Ya que la pelirosa había salido temprano al hospital, él había aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer las compras de la cena. ¡Ja! Ya quería ver su cara cuando regresara cansada y estuviera todo preparado. ¡Esa mujer aprendería que él podría ser de ayuda!

En lo que avanzaba por las calles de Konoha los escándalos de Naruto llegaron a sus oídos, por lo que se giró con fastidio para fulminar al rubio con la mirada.

-¡Hinata! –gritaba mientras que corría por la calle hasta llegar junto a la joven Hyuga- Disculpa por hacerte esperar. El sexto me retuvo más de lo esperado.

-No te preocupes –respondió la aludida, recibiéndolo con una tímida sonrisa- No espere mucho.

-¡Igual! Un hombre no debe hacer esperar a su esposa

Hinata se sonrojo con fuerza. No llevaban mucho tiempo casados, y aún no se acostumbraba a aquel título.

-¡Toma! Te traje esto para compensarlo –Uzumaki, con las mejillas tenuemente rojas, le extendió un girasol.

El cual su mujer acepto sin dudar.

-Es hermoso…gracias Naruto-kun –susurro, regalándole a su esposo una mirada llena de ternura.

Naruto rio apenado como respuesta.

Aburrido, Sasuke decidió seguir con su camino.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que el idiota del dobe sería el primero en casarse. Mucho menos se le habría ocurrió que sería del tipo de hombres románticos, de esos que regalaban flores y mostraba su cariño en público abiertamente ( **porque no era la primera vez que se cruzaba a la pareja** ).

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que eran completamente diferentes.

Por supuesto que él no era para nada del tipo de hombres como Naruto. Esas cursilerías románticas no eran lo suyo, lo que era más, consideraba todo esos gestos como una sarta de estupideces.

Si se sentía algo, se mostraba. Punto. No hacía falta ponerle tantos adornos al asunto.

Así era lo suyo con Sakura. Desde el comienzo él simplemente había llegado y reclamado lo que siempre le había pertenecido. Sin palabras innecesarias.

La había besado.

La había hecho suya esa misma noche.

Todo sin decirle nunca lo sentía. Sin explicarle nunca nada.

Pero ella debía comprender que era especial, después de todo había regresado solo para verla… aunque su regreso no era definitivo, ya que planeaba marcharse dentro de no mucho.

Sasuske detuvo sus pasos.

-…

Minutos después, el descendiente Uchciha hacia malabares con la bolsa de los víveres y un gran ramo de flores que le había costado todo el orgullo comprar.

Se sentía un verdadero idiota.

…

Cuando Sakura llego a su departamento a la noche, le sorprendió el olor a comida que llenaba el lugar.

-¿Sasuke-kun? Tadaima –saludo, encaminando sus pasos rumbo a la cocina.

Nunca hubiera esperado encontrarse allí al moreno, de espalda a la entrada, terminando de preparar la cena.

-Sasuke-kun…¿Por qué no esperaste que regresara? No debiste molestarte, yo…

-No digas estupideces, esto no es nada –la interrumpió Uchiha, mirándola por el rodillo del ojo con el ceño fruncido. No permitiría ningún argumento al respecto.

Ella era su pareja. No su sirvienta. Debía empezar a darse cuenta de eso.

-Ya casi termino, toma asiento.

-De…de acuerdo –concedió la joven, con una leve sonrisa.

Decidida a obedecer, se giró para dirigirse a su asiento, y fue ahí que noto por primera vez el ramo de flores que adornaba la mesa en un precioso jarrón.

-¿Y…estas flores?

Ante su pregunta, Sakura observo como las orejas de Uchiha se tiñeron de rojo.

El corazón de la joven palpitó enloquecido. Aquel era el primer regalo que Sasuke le hacía…

Sin dudarlo corrió hacia el moreno para así rodearle la cintura con sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro ardiente contra la espalda de él.

-Gracias…

Sasuke sonrió levemente, conforme con su reacción.

Bueno….quizás las flores no habían sido un gesto tan estúpido después de todo.

….

-¿Esta bien así? –Sakura refregó suavemente la esponja contra la espalda masculina, cuidando de limpiarla lo mejor posible.

-Mmmh –como respuesta Uchiha cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

Luego de cenar ambos se encontraban en la tina, disfrutando de un baño de agua caliente. Si a la joven Haruno le hubieran dicho meses atrás que podría compartir momentos así con el hombre que amaba, no lo hubiese creído nunca. Se sentía viviendo una fantasía.

Estaba tan feliz que quería reír a carcajadas a toda hora. Incluso se sentía con deseos de salir y dar saltitos por toda Konoha.

Pero todo no tardaría en acabar…estaba segura de que ya no faltaba mucho para que el portador del sharingan se marchara…

Sus manos se detuvieron.

Él se iría ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sería de su vida una vez que el sueño terminase? ¿Permanecería tranquila en la aldea, sola, por un tiempo indefinido mientras veía una parte de su corazón partir nuevamente?

-¿Sakura? –al notar un cambio en su actitud, Sasuke se volteó para poder fijar sus ojos oscuros en los de ella.

-¿Cuándo te iras? –necesitaba saberlo. No podía seguir así, viviendo en las nubes de la realidad.

-…en un par de semanas más.

Las lágrimas peligraron con derramarse, por lo que la pelirosa apoyo su frente contra el hombro de él, buscando refugio. No quería que todo terminase. Simplemente ya no podía volver a su vieja vida ahora que había probado y se había vuelto adicta al contacto y la compañía del joven Uchiha.

No, ella no permitiría que las cosas siguieran como antes, siempre había luchado por lo que quería y no sería una cobarde ahora. Tembló ligeramente. Tenía miedo de ser rechazada una tercera vez, pero necesitaba expresar lo que sentía. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de él nuevamente, determinados.

-Iré contigo –esta vez no lo había dicho como una pregunta. Esta vez no se acobardaría por un simple "no".

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Vos no tienes pecados que redimir Sakura, ya antes te lo había dicho.

-Aun así, estoy decidida. No tiene sentido quedarme aquí llevando una vida vacía.

-Vos tienes un hogar aquí.

-Ese es el tema Sasuke-kun –lentamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de él- El hogar es donde está tu corazón. Y mi corazón está donde tú estés. Yo no necesito un lugar físico, solo te necesito a ti. Por favor…déjame compartir tu carga. Permíteme estar a tu lado.

Un calor abrasador lleno el pecho de Sasuke ante aquellas palabras. Demonios, ¿qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer? Lo destruía la sola idea de hacerla infeliz…

Suspiro, vencido. Ya no podría negarle nunca nada, estaba rendido a ella.

-Como desees…-concedió al fin, fingiendo indiferencia.

Sin poder contener la felicidad que la embargo, Sakura se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo. No podía creer que al fin podría acompañarlo. Él le estaba permitiendo permanecer a su lado. En ese momento se sentía tan bien que le pareció que nada podría ser mejor. Sencillamente ella ya no necesitaba nada más.

-Gracias.

-Pero tengo una condición.

-¡Lo que sea! –concedió sin dudarlo, observándolo con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

-Si vas a compartir mis pecados, antes de que partamos te convertirás en mi esposa.

La boca de la pelirosa se abrió de la sorpresa.

-¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ligeramente ofendido.

-¿Te parezco una persona que bromea?

Los colores rápidamente se le subieron al rostro, y por primera vez en su vida Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, que simplemente no podía ponerlas en una frase. Todo era tan irreal…tan de en sueño. ¿Ella? ¿Una Uchiha?

Una risa, ya incontenible, se escapó de sus labios mientras que acercaba su rostro al de él.

-Si…-susurro encantada, antes de pegar por completo sus cuerpos y besarlo con locura.

Las manos se movieron deseosas de caricias, buscando la unión, ambos ansiosos de amarse con los corazones desbordantes de felicidad por las promesas que les deparaba el mañana.

…

Sakura libero un leve quejido antes de llevarse el dedo a la boca. Aquella era la quinta vez que se pinchaba con la aguja, y comenzaba a odiar al condenado objeto afilado. Pero no se daría por vencida, claro que no. Ella era una Uchiha ahora.

Sonrío ante el recuerdo mientras que desviaba la mirada a la foto que reposaba sobre el hogar. En ella se la podía ver junto a su ahora esposo, ambos vestidos con trajes tradicionales. Estaban tomados de la mano mientras que ella sonreía ampliamente y él miraba fijamente a la cámara con una ( **casi imposible de distinguir** ) media sonrisa.

La boda se había llevado a cabo hacía solo una semana, y aunque solo asistieron los amigos más cercanos de ambos, todo había sido simplemente perfecto.

-Sakura, ¿ya tienes todo listo para partir mañana? –consulto Sasuke entrando en la sala.

Sacando a la pelirosa de sus recuerdos.

-¿Eh?...Si. Solo me faltan unos detalles.

-De acuerdo –el moreno estaba a punto de retirarse cuando noto las manos lastimadas de su mujer- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los colores se le subieron rápidamente a la joven, quien intento inútilmente esconder detrás de ella el bordado en el que trabajaba.

-¡Na…nada! –chillo, liberando una risa nerviosa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Así que…-susurro, acercándose a ella a paso lento y amenazador- No estás haciendo nada –los ojos negros se clavaron en los esmeraldas, analizándola.

Sakura tembló. Estaba perdida.

-Por lo que deduzco… -Uchiha coloco su mano en el apoyabrazos del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada su esposa, acorralándola por completo- Que "Nada" se llama lo que me ocultas.

Sintiéndose aún más avergonzada, la pelirosa dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota. Lentamente le enseño lo que tenía en sus manos: Eran las ropas que ella usaba en las misiones. Y en la parte de la espalda de estas se podía apreciar un abanico, símbolo de los Uchiha, a medio bordar.

-Yo…pensé que…como ahora soy tu esposa…-tartamudeo la joven, intentando explicarse.

No quería molestarlo. Quizás se había sobrepasado tomándose tantas libertades…La idea la entristeció, por lo que callo bajando la mirada.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que sintiera una mano acariciando su cabello con ternura.

Cuando levanto la vista Sasuke se apartó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Seguro te quedara bien –exclamo de espalda.

Y el corazón de ella palpito con fuerza mientras observaba a su esposo marcharse. Con una gran sonrisa, y sintiendo un entusiasmo mayor, Sakura Uchiha renovó su trabajo.

…

Habían transcurrido un par de meses desde su partida de Konoha. El tiempo parecía volar mientras que ellos se desplazaban de un lugar a otro, ayudando a las personas que lo necesitaban.

Sasuke estaba convencido de que ya nada era igual a antes. La época en la que él viajaba solo había quedado muy atrás. Su vida había cambiado por completo, y todo era gracias a esa mujer.

A su mujer.

Su camino, que siempre había permanecido envuelto en la oscuridad sin importar a donde fuese, ahora solo estaba lleno de luz. Una cálida luz que limpiaba su alma y que le otorgaba lo que siempre había estado buscando: Paz.

Al sentir a Sakura temblar ligeramente apretó su abrazo, mientras que acomodaba mejor la frazada en torno a ella.

Estaban en una cabaña en mitad de la nada, pasando la noche. Su esposa dormía contra su pecho, y él permanecía alerta a cualquier peligro.

Dudaba que hubiese alguna amenaza cercana, pero igualmente no podía relajarse. Se sentía demasiado ansioso como para dormir. Debían llegar lo antes posible a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Se encontraban demasiado lejos de cualquier aldea, y la hora se acercaba. La única persona que podría ayudarlos era su vieja compañera de equipo, Karin.

La mano del hombre viajo hacia el abultado vientre de Sakura, intentando sentir el ser en su interior.

Poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea, pero aún todo le parecía demasiado increíble. Aquella mujer no solo lo había esperado y lo amaba pese a todas sus equivocaciones, sino que también le iba a dar el mayor regalo de todos, una vida nueva. Un hijo que demostraba la unión eterna de sus seres.

¿Podía alguien ser más maravilloso?

La observo dormida, aferrada a él, y solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que era.

-Te amo –susurro al fin las palabras que había guardado por tanto tiempo, depositando un leve beso en la frente de ella.

La pelirosa se movió un poco por el contacto, mas no se despertó.

-Sasuke…-susurro, haciendo puchero entre sueños- Quiero comer pollo…

Una suave risa se escapó de los labios del moreno.

-"¿En qué estará soñando?" –se preguntó mentalmente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

En cierta forma se sentía un idiota. Había perdido mucho tiempo buscando la paz y el perdón, cuando todo lo que siempre necesito se encontraba en los brazos de esa mujer.

Su alma al fin se sentía libre de las pesadas cadenas con las que siempre había cargado.

Tenía una deuda que nunca podría pagar con aquella mujer, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Buscaría hacerla feliz, y la protegería siempre a como diese lugar.

Quizás podrían regresar a Konoha una vez su hijo naciera…si eso era lo que ella quería, él la complacería.

Siempre se había considerado maldita, e incluso ahora pensaba que no se merecía aquella felicidad.

Pero, con todo lo vivido, al fin había comprendido que solo una persona podía hacer feliz a Sakura Uchiha, y esa persona era él.

-"Gracias" –pensó, cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a acompañar a su esposa al mundo de los sueño.

…

 **Esta vez fueron una serie de escenas para mostrar un poco la vida de esta pareja.**

 **Hay partes que aún no me convencen, pero estoy más conforme esta vez. Este es más mi estilo de escritura por lo que me fue más fácil. Lo dejo abierto porque tengo pensado hacer un capítulo más, de Sarada pequeña, y hare una historia aparte de Sasuke y Sakura pero ya ambientado en Gaiden.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios!:**

-Raven Sakura

-Viridiana

-Susimuffin

-Inowe

-Cinlayj2

-Andrychan

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Rocio-asakura**

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-No puedo, estoy trabajando.

-Pero si no te he dicho que día.

-Besos. Estamos en contacto


End file.
